User talk:Lord of the Allosaurs
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Topix Dinosaur Forum Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley I Am here!!! I am here LOTA! I see you have made some mistakes in stygi's article, so will will be correcting them. Can i be made admin here, please, so i can help you out with important stuff? Spino King 19:42, August 23, 2010 (UTC) how do i add those fancy headings like Origins, and History Thanks for removing that pissin scot thing. You should put Giga Fan back to Class 10 14:58, July 9, 2012 (UTC) aka Brother Hood of Steel JMD's agent Hello! I am the Corrector, here to fend off inaccurate information about JMD and start it anew, rejecting BR, the scum of the forum. I also create information about others, what I and JMD believe is true. Say, JMD hasn't met you yet, what can you say to him?(on the TDF) 01:46, August 31, 2012 (UTC)The Corrector Response LOTA, if you still look at this Wiki, please note that this is not JMD's agent or any of that junk. "The Corrector" is pure BS and spreads propaganda. "We are not makers of history, we are made by history." (talk) 08:49, June 12, 2018 (UTC)imperator Makayotyrannus imperator 3:48, June 12, 2018 (PST) Response to LOTA's message It is a pleasure to do what is right on this wiki. I think you, LOTA, would be a good friend of mine. See you around! I also thank you for your mesage. 00:55, September 15, 2012 (UTC) The Corrector Hey LOTA, can join IP now? Can I join IP now, I won't troll and I promise Oasegenggam (talk) 13:28, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Oase